Sora Takigawa
was a young serial killer, who later becomes , his own Phantom, as he didn't lose his old personality. Profile *Gate: *Mythological Basis: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon's Dragon Tail & Land Dragon's Dragon Claw (Magic Land); Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style's Strike Dragon (via Hope Wizard Ring) History Human life Before Sora became the Phantom Gremlin, he was a hairdresser/homicidal killer who went after girls with long black hair while wearing a white dress after his heart was broken. However, unlike all other Phantoms, Sora still has some of his real personality even after Gremlin was born from within him, due to the control he has over his Phantom. Land Dragon Sora first appears in front of Koyomi. He tosses a yellow Magic Stone to her, saying that she must give it to Wizard. Koyomi actually senses that Sora is a Phantom, but Sora flees before she could do anything. Sora appears once again when Wizard Land Style changed into Land Dragon. Sora is pleased that Wizard put the Magic Stone to good use, stating that "all four elements have awakened". However, he became bored and decided to leave without being detected by Koyomi. Fall of Phoenix Sora later meets up with Medusa, who asks him where Phoenix is. However, Medusa then knew that Phoenix might release his rage. Later, when Phoenix rampages, Sora gives Shunpei a gift, which is Rinko's bloodied ID. Shunpei then rushes to Haruto. Sora then meets Phoenix who injuring Rinko. Sora then prepares to arrange Phoenix to meet with Wizard. Phoenix asks Sora why had he helped him. Sora then answers that because Phoenix is the same as him, listening to himself. Also, Sora feels that Wiseman's plans are somewhat fishy. Later, Sora tells Haruto about Rinko's bloodied ID and tells Haruto to save her. After Phoenix is defeated, Sora meets Medusa, who tells him that Phoenix had been defeated. Medusa then greets Sora with his true Phantom name, Gremlin. Sora then skips and changed into his Phantom form. Weretiger Gremlin then appears to aid Weretiger for battling two magicians. Gremlin decides to battle Wizard, while Weretiger battles Beast. Not only that, but Gremlin also uses Shunpei as his hostage. He then tricks Haruto and Rinko to the bowling alley, which is Medusa's private place. After the battle, Medusa angrily attacks Gremlin. Though, Gremlin managed to trick Medusa that he think Medusa could defeat Wizard. Unfortunately, after the incident, Medusa keeps a distance from Gremlin. The Philosopher's Stone Later, he and Spriggan play on helping Osamu Nakamoto to steal the Beast Driver. Though, in the end, Kosuke retrieves the Beast Driver and even gets the new Beast Hyper form. After that, Gremlin intends to release Legion. After Legion was released, Gremlin was chained by Wiseman. However, before Gremlin could be executed, he reveals his plan to Wiseman which involved the Philosopher's Stone. Later, in Wiseman's bedroom, Gremlin proclaims that he controls his own Phantom, making sure he doesn't lose his real personality. Gaining Wiseman's trust, Gremlin becomes Wiseman's right hand. Sora's real self Gremlin saved Chiaki Shimizu, a popular model from Argus, even though it resulted in Gremlin being thrown into the river by Argus. Though Haruto saved him, as he thinks Gremlin still has Sora's personality. After spending some time searching for Gremlin's hat, he leaves Haruto while giving some words. While Beast was fighting Argus, Gremlin takes Chiaki to his salon. However, what he wants to do is to kill her. Though, the plan was soon foiled by Haruto, Kosuke, and Argus. While Beast fights some more with Argus, both Wizard and Gremlin fight, even though they are not willing to do it. Gremlin soon overpowered Wizard, before the magician switched to Infinity Style. Wizard Infinity Style soon overpowered Gremlin, even when using his super-speed ability. Gremlin was almost hit by Wizard's Dragon Shining attack, but he manages to evade the attack at the last second. He then departs from the battle, after puzzling Haruto about the Philosopher's Stone. Deducing the Sabbath Later, Wiseman talks to Gremlin about the current situation. Though, Gremlin states the two magicians always interfere with their plans. Wiseman then says that he needs a lot of Phantoms' mana to execute Sabbath not on an eclipse day. He also reveals that the Sabbath's true intention is not to create more Phantoms. However, the action is the one that creates more Phantoms. Gremlin then asks Medusa if she is happy if there are more Phantoms and if the Sabbath's true intention is not creating more Phantoms. Later, he stops Medusa for interfering to attack the magicians and Yuzuru Iijima, claiming he wants to know more about the White Wizard. Gremlin later informs Kosuke, Rinko, and Mayu about White Wizard's hideout, which is Wiseman's abandoned hideout. After Kosuke battles the White Wizard, Gremlin states he can't play around anymore Sometime later, Gremlin is thinking about Wiseman and that the Sabbath's true goal isn't about creating more Phantoms. He later sums up it with Koyomi's appearance and soon works it out. He then tells Medusa about his dream, which is to become a human. Though he needs the Philosopher's Stone and once he gets it, it will be the Phantoms' end. The Second Sabbath Later, Gremlin talks to Haruto, hinting that he knows more about Koyomi. When Koyomi meets Gremlin to talk about the red crack in her hand, Gremlin took this as a chance to kidnap her. Though Haruto arrives, Gremlin beats up Haruto and Koyomi. However, the White Wizard arrives and despite putting his best effort, Gremlin was defeated and forced to retreat. Gremlin then changes his plan by trying to kidnap Mayu and tells Haruto that his intention is to kidnap one magician and trade it with Koyomi. When the Sabbath begins, Gremlin tells Kosuke, Rinko, and Shunpei about the Sabbath and told them to stop the Sabbath. Slaying Wiseman .]] Gremlin attempts to kidnap Koyomi again after the second Sabbath ends in failure, but once again is stopped by Fueki, who impales Gremlin with the Hamel Cane in the gut and prepares to kill him, only to be distracted by a fleeing Koyomi and leaves the Hamel Cane behind. Gremlin later makes his return by killing Fueki with his own weapon as well as stealing Koyomi's Philosopher's Stone and leaving her to die with Haruto. Last Stand With the Philosopher's Stone in his possession, Gremlin attaches the magic stone onto his wounded body and changes into a stronger form of his Phantom's state. To become human again, Gremlin decides to wreak havoc in Tokyo in order to gather mana regardless of the people he slaughters are Gates or not. As the three Kamen Rider Mages fight off his Ghouls, Gremlin easily defeats them and is about to impale Mayu for her mana only to be stopped by Haruto who came to reclaim the Philosopher's Stone as Koyomi's last request. As Sora explains his motives to Haruto, they fight just as Sora said he would when first fighting against Infinity Style. As both sides take a few blows, Gremlin uses the Philosopher's Stone to damage Wizard enough to make him revert to Flame Style. Haruto then grabs the Philosopher's Stone and removes it from Gremlin becoming powerless. The Philosopher's Stone transforms into the Hope Wizard Ring and Wizard uses its power to finally kill the thoroughly evil being once and for all. With his dying breath, Sora mocks Haruto for stealing hope from another person, with Haruto retaliating by revealing that Sora had lost his humanity a long time ago, something the Phantom agrees with as he turns to dust. Later Appearances Kamen Rider Taisen Gremlin reappears as part of Badan's troops from the World of the Dead. Gremlin, in his original form, rather than his evolution, is briefly seen facing Kamen Rider Shin during the final battle against Badan. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Evolved Gremlin was among numerous monsters who engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Magic Land An alternate version of Gremlin was present along with Medusa and Phoenix in an altered version of the world called Magic Land. They appeared before the young Gate Shiina, easily overpowering the boy when he transformed into Kamen Rider Mage and forcing him into despair. They were then met by Haruto and Kosuke who proceeded to face them as Wizard and Beast. Wizard used the Drago Timer to split himself into his four Dragon Styles while Beast Hyper took on Medusa. As Flame Dragon and Hurricane Dragon dealt with Phoenix, Water Dragon and Land Dragon faced Gremlin, manifesting their Dragon parts to destroy him. Legacy The Promised Place A version of Gremlin (Philosopher's Stone ver.) was evidently consumed by the cannibalistic Phantom, Ogre, who channeled his power while fighting Kamen Rider Wizard, using Gremlin's strength to enhance his sword skill and swiftly counter Wizard, vanishing his three Drago Timer clones. Kamen Rider Brain A version of Gremlin becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream. Personality Gremlin is sadistic by nature, despite appearing playful and carefree with a habit of making a girly giggle when things go his way. However, he sometimes gets very serious to see what happens next. Unlike most Phantoms, he tends to refer to Phantoms by their Gate's names, which never fails to annoy fellow Phantoms. He is also a calculating trickster who doesn't mind using his own kind for his schemes and cares little for consequences, including playing an important part in orchestrating Phoenix's demise at Wizard's hands, and leading Haruto to Medusa and having them fight when the former is trying to save Shunpei, whom he kidnapped. He is also rather fearless as he manages to keep up his playful nature even when Medusa got angered enough to threaten to destroy him, and instead of merely running away, he runs up to her and explains his earlier scheme. His cleverness probably rivals that of Medusa's, as despite being asked to help out with things initially, Medusa now wants to keep her distance instead after being used once. Though he is not as powerful as Phoenix, his cleverness makes him very dangerous. Gremlin also has his own agenda to fully understand Wiseman's plan, intending to use fellow Phantoms to fulfill his desire to know the full story of the Phantoms' overall goal. Unlike other Phantoms who are monsters capable of taking a human guise in the form of the Gates they are born from, Gremlin managed to properly retain his human self both in body and in mind and thus far, is the only Phantom capable of doing so. As such, he does not see himself as a Phantom like others and prefers to be called "Sora" instead of "Gremlin", going so far as to repeatedly tell others that he is not Gremlin. It was revealed that Sora had been a serial killer before he became a Phantom, killing former clients that resembled the woman with long dark hair and white dress that betrayed him. Which may be the reason why he still has his old personality, as he had already fallen into despair and into madness, thus abandoning his humanity before becoming a Phantom. It could also be the reason why Gremlin is trying to get close to Medusa, so he could kill her for his own twisted amusement. Gremlin Phantom Though Gremlin originally had only one form, in the final episode, he became Evolved Gremlin Phantom. for combating enemies. These blades allow him to slice through most materials with ease, to the point of cutting through Wiseman's chains once combined. It also can create a crescent energy blast to attack enemies. He can also use his super-speed ability to gain an advantage on his enemies by confusing and disorienting them. His speed ability also makes him able to phase through walls. Despite his formidable fighting abilities, he does not like taking foes head-on and prefers to flee from most battles and lets other Phantoms do his dirty work for him. - Evolved Gremlin= Evolved Gremlin Phantom *'Height:' 240 cm. *'Weight:' 170 kg. By fusing the Philosopher's Stone into himself, Gremlin's Phantom form is greatly augmented into an . The evolved Gremlin's weapon is the Hamel Cane, which he had acquired beforehand from the White Wizard, in lieu of his own Rapture blades. In this form, Gremlin is able to shoot a green blast than can cause a great explosion. With the Hamel Cane, Evolved Gremlin is now even more powerful than Wizard Infinity Style. Evolved Gremlin also can shoot a blast of red shockwave from the Philosopher's Stone, strong enough to throw Wizard back. In total, Evolved Gremlin has the ability to break Wizard Infinity Style's greatest defense. This form is weakened when the Philosopher's Stone is forcibly removed from his body by Wizard as his companion, WizarDragon, causing Gremlin to become powerless and later defeated by Wizard's Rider Kick powered by the Hope Ring. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Sora is portrayed by . The suit actor of his Phantom form is . Etymology *Gremlin's human name Sora is also the Japanese word for , which is fitting of the mythos of the as they were created during to explain mysterious plane failures. Conception Gremlin was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who designed all of the Phantoms in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Sora is the only Phantom to retain his human personality. **Taking the similarities of Phantoms and Worm, Gremlin or Sora is similar to Tsurugi Kamishiro (Kamen Rider Sasword) from Kamen Rider Kabuto. Since, due to their real personality, both can hold off their monster. The only differences are that Sora is completely in control of Gremlin or becomes one with the Phantom, while Tsurugi sometimes goes into Scorpio Worm's control. Also, Tsurugi is an Anti-Hero, while Sora is a Villain. *As Wiseman is a Manmade Phantom, Sora's Phantom form is the only natural Phantom without the Phantom's crest somewhere on his body. **Sora is also the only Phantom to have gained an upgraded form. However, he only wanted it for a short time before becoming human again, making him the only villain in the series to have wanted to power down instead of up. *Sora is similar to from ; both are the final antagonist of the series instead of their main leaders. They are also psychopathic characters who wanted to somehow become human. Appearances **Episode 44: The Son's Keepsake **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 46: Shattered Memory **Episode 47: Wiseman's Truth **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope *''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One }} Category:Deceased Category:Phantoms Category:Generals Category:Last Monster Category:Wizard Characters Category:Mythological Monsters Category:Chief Phantoms Category:Fae Monsters